Time Line / Work in Progress Pt III
YEAR EVENT Secondary Event Key Characters 1 2089 "Third World War Rages Sarans Arrive on Earth The Guardian reveals himself Guardian appears to all All Humans are healed Guardian abolishes Nation states" The Guardian adds to his selection of the 200 Immortals. "The Guardian 200 Immortals Richard Stahl Cherubim Dr. Smith Dr. Isah" 2 2090 "The Catholic Church and the Pope cause the Assassination of the First United Stars President - George Washington (Res) Catholic Church, Militant Moslems and some protestant Mega Churches call for Holy War against the Aliens and declare the Guardian to be Satan himself." "A Jesuit Scholar, Joseph Avinonge declared that Jesus had died for the Sins of all sentient beings and that the Pope and the Church had authority to send missionaries and convert every alien civilization (as long as they were humanoid) and announced himself to be the rightful Pope. Restored Martin Luther unites the protestant Churches." Pope Hubertus Religion wars 3 2091 "The Guardian resurrects King Arthur as a galvanizing figure. King Arthur fails. He then creates the Dictator and he manages to quell the squabbling, with heavy hand but ideology The Dictator feels betrayed and is contacted by the secret conclave of Vril still hiding on Earth. The Vril and the Dictator abandon the secret Mountain base and leave Earth. " "The first United Earth congress convenes on a ship near the Antarctic and the foundation for ARCTROPOLIS is laid. Construction of Space Elevators and a Moon Base begin." "The Dictator King Arthur Vrill" 4 2092 "The Second Exodus officially begins with 200,000 humans leaving Earth to live and work on the Moon and on the two new Space stations in construction: BALMUNG and SHIVA. The first United Earth President is sworn in in October. The Restored Ronald Regan wins the Election by a slim margin against Nefertiti (Restored) who becomes the Vice President. The First Colonist Arks (Old Saturn Five Stages fitted with Saran Arti Grav Lifters) leave for Mars. A large shipment of Saran Materials and a contingent of Saran Tech Teachers arrive." "Moon Base Expanded Farms, Factories and Towns on Moon. Armstrong City grows Mars Colonists arrive. Detailed Exploration and Survey of Sol System begins." 5 2093 "Project RAID is approved and construction on Robot Bombs and manufacturing facilities begins. The largest construction and manufacturing project Human kind ever attempted begins. " " The first Space Elevators are now working. First man on Venus, Mercury and Ceres. Work on rebuilding Paris, Tehran and Jerusalem begin." 6 2094 "The first Wurgus Technicians arrive (hired by the Sarans) These Tech Level 9 Engineers begin fixing the tectonic problems on Earth. A Delegation of the Pan Sarans arrive and declare they want to be part of Earths ascent as well and send a huge fleet of supplies and 200 old Pan Saran War ships. Admiral McElligott becomes the Commander of the United Earth Defense Force. Manned Missions to Pluto, Neptune, Jupiter, Saturn and the Kuiper Belt. First permanent Base on Venus established." 7 2095 "First Expedition to Oort cloud. Dr. Isah completes the first Planetary Incendiary device (that later becomes the foundation of the P Bombs) and the first Robot Bomb is completed and tested against a rock and ice planet in the Alpha Centauri System (Operation Sledgehammer). Richard Stahl and a commando team of 50 Elite Soldiers secretly infiltrate the Hive World of the Xunx and manage to gather Intel from the seeping All Queen." Stahl 8 2096 "Restored Beethoven completes another Symphony and becomes the best-selling recording artist of all time. While restored J.S. Bach writes an oratorio which is performed by restored Elvis. A little known High tech Company located in New York makes the first Trans Light Phone call from Pluto to Earth without any communication delay. Schwartz Industries introduces the Black Onyx Type 1 Mobil Phone. The first Personal Data Device allowing instant faster than light communication. Most surprisingly it is technology not even the Sarans or any known civilization possesses." Rex Schwartz 9 2097 "Dr. Isah Invents the first Terran Energy weapon: Terran Directed Energy Pulse Weapon Laser (DE). F irst Colony on Mercury established. Then Colonies on: T itan, Io, Europa, Calisto, Ceres and Ganymede. First Expedition into the atmosphere of Saturn. The first Extra-solar planet, a rocky lifeless world around Centaury Alpha becomes Humankinds first other Solar system colony. Planet is named ‘Finn McCool’ after a mythical Irish giant as a word and cultural play on “Giants step” (see Giants Causeway). " 10 2098 "Ronald Reagan is re-elected for a second term. The Ark MOSES leaves for Planet Canaan (First Garden world to be settled by 200,000 Jewish and Israelite colonists. First Settlement on Pluto and Charon. Mining Operations in Kuiper Belt and Oort cloud go into production. More Asteroids are mined every day. The factories on Moon (Luna) and Mars keep growing and churning out more Robot Bombs, Project Raid goes well and Operation Steam Roller is on schedule. The Xunx stir and begin their armament and breeding cycle. A delegation of Andorians arrives. All nine Andorian planets become member states of United Earth." "United Earth becomes a Galactic Society with several Earth Colonies joining United Earth " 11 2099 "Unrestricted Cloning begins and the Bionetic Century begins. Egypt’s Pyramids reveal Saran / Egypt artefacts and confirm the Saran / Earth connection. The Ult send a delegation to check out the newcomers and for some reason the Ult are celebrated and in turn invite Humans for free Vacation on Ulta. Over 5 Million Humans make the Tourist trip the first year. 20,000 decide to stay on Ulta and form the Ulta Human Conclave. The Aryans arrive and it almost comes to war, but clear heads succeed and all 23 Aryan Planets with the exception of Falkenhorst join United Earth." "Moon Metis Surveyed and claimed by Water-Sol Inc." Bionetic Age 12 2100 "Immortal Act of 2100 United Earth Government gives several of the Immortals extended rights and acknowledges their purpose given by the Guardian. Their authorities are defined. AI Dilemma of 2100 Sentient Machine pleads for right to live in United Earth Court. " "The first Terran Purpose built Warship is christened the UES – BISMARCK and Richard Stahl is honorably and officially dismissed from the Marine Corps and becomes her Captain. Schwartz Industries purchases IBM, HP and Sony. Schwartz Engineers make the first Video Call from Ulta to Earth. SII introduces a new Internet: GalNet." 13 2101 "The UES Bismarck encounters and destroys a Freon Spy ship in Earth orbit. Schwartz Industries announces the launch of BioWare , Enroe Industries is the first corporation to claim a large object, the large Asteroid Vesta for their Headquarters. In the same year Enroe introduces the Enroe Primitives. Bio-engineered human shaped organic robots. (it is the Enroe Primitives that lead the revolt eventually) First man on Pluto, Charon and the other Pluto moons." "first human to set foot on Proteus on March 5th 2101 First Human on Titan in 2101 First Humans on Charon Commander Tanaka Tsuno was the first human to set foot on Proteus on March 5th 2101 Pandect II 2100 -2102)" "Saresii Expedition rediscovers Green Hell and loses several Survey teams" 14 2102 "First Sol System Vaccu Ball Championship in 2102 Reinmuth moon was destroyed during a Weapon Test of the RAID program in 2102 The second purpose build United Earth Space Ship is completed. The 560 m UES Shenandoah Moon Factories turn out Bomb 50,000. Project Raid near completion. Benz-Mitsubishi present the Perfect Space Worker – Gene Cloned Organism : Stellaris . SII introduces the Alpha Worker...tough enough to work on Saturn. First official visit of Earthers to Saran Main world , Luxor. Sarans are surprised by the UES Shenandoah a nd marvel as the President of United Earth gives a speech via GalNet, without any delays. The Xunx are almost ready to leave their worlds and attack. Ten more Arks leave Earth (taking a longer trip than anticipated and establish the Thauran and the New Siamese Colonies in the Spinward Sector." 15 2103 "This is the Year Earth officially ascents to the Galactic Stage and with a roar of thunder. Project RAID is completed and the President of Earth orders Operation Steam Roller to commence! 30,000 Planet Destroyer Robot Bombs rain on every known Xunx Hive World. Richard Stahl personally detonates the Anti Matter device they hid in the Egg Chamber of the All Queen. The Xunx were totally unprepared and never expected such an all out genocide attack. There where seven hundred Xunx Worlds and each world was hammered with 40 Planet Buster Bombs. The primitive Tech Level 3 Society of Terra obliterated a Tech Level 6 Species that was considered to be the most dangerous and unstoppable species of the Milky Way Galaxy. Without their queens giving orders, the few Xunx ships in space are easily destroyed by Terran and Saran war ships." Xunx cease to exist Xunx War "Barnard Base established in 2103 on Amalthea Moon" 16 2104 "John Enroe, of Enroe Industries becomes President of United Earth and uses his influence to remove many restrictions to Corporations. It is the year the Giga Corporations rise. New Sweden is colonized. United Earth government begins the Birth rate Initiative and the controversial Arti Womb Clinics pop up all over United Earth and its Colonies. Every Child born (natural or otherwise) gets 10,000 UEC and the mother a Birth Bonus of 5,000 UEC. Purpose build Arks leave Earth almost daily to colonize other worlds. University of Venus is founded and Professor Neugruber starts the Xenobiology Institute on Venus. Venus Zoo opens its doors for the first time. Pluto is colonized. Construction of SOL HUB begins and Moon Triton becomes the TNO Hub." 17 2105 2106, year Dr. Isah introduces the first RAMA bots 18 2106 19 2107 20 2108 21 2109 "Amalthea Moon Mining Operations Begin " 22 2110 "Amalthea Moon 2110 a starling discovery of a group of frozen Alien life forms" 23 2111 Clone Bio Wars ( First Bio War) Clone wars1 24 2112 25 2113 26 2114 "United Earth Astronaut Rudolph Kringle was the first man to set foot on Haumea on January 2114" 27 2115 "Bio-Robotnik™ Miner revolt of Rasmussen Planet in 2115" 28 2116 Super Clone War Begins 29 2117 SuperClone war 30 2118 First permanent settlement on Ceres 31 2119 32 2120 AI Machine Take Over Attemnt of 2120 33 2121 "on December 21st, 2121 as the Guardians purpose was fulfilled and it deactivated" 34 2122 "· The Settler Arks leaving to Planet Banthar are considered lost · The Immortal known as H-5 commits Genocide Crime against the Luthaaar · The first female President of the United Earth is sworn in, Lydia Lemour" Computronic The first know use of the word was in 2122 35 2123 36 2124 37 2125 "Metis was purchased in 2125 by a Private Health Clinic Corporation and became site for a Sanatorium" 38 2126 39 2127 40 2128 41 2129 Super Clone War Ends 42 2130 "Earliest known member of the Ragnarsson Family born on Earth, North European region Sweden , around the Year 2130. He was one of the leading members associated to the Viking Movement . He was one of the Colonists leaving Earth during the Second Exodus . " 43 2131 Elkhart the first Keeper is born 44 2132 45 2133 46 2134 47 2135 "Alrik Olafson Citizen of United Earth - Denmark (North European Region) Born in Denmark on Earth 2135" 48 2136 49 2137 50 2138 51 2139 52 2140 53 2141 54 2142 55 2143 56 2144 57 2145 58 2146 59 2147 60 2148 61 2149 62 2150 63 2151 64 2152 65 2153 66 2154 67 2155 68 2156 69 2157 "Genetic Alteration Number 45. 5 from the Year 2157 is a summary report of the Genetic Alterations done to the Colonists leaving Earth for the new world Nilfeheim. " 70 2158 Stockholm Ark is built 71 2159 72 2160 "Three Colonist Arks leave Earth and arrive in 2160 on Planet Nilfeheim " Alerik Olafson arrives on Nilfeheim 73 2161 "Ragnarsson Rock claimed, German Colonists arrive at Holstein Planet in the Lichthaus System. Holstein Colony established. " 74 2162 75 2163 "Planet called New Sweden, declared fit for colonization by the United Earth Colonist Bureau in 2163, only to find Colonists already there. Nilfeheim Colonists of the 4th ark " 76 2164 77 2165 78 2166 79 2167 80 2168 81 2169 82 2170 83 2171 84 2172 85 2173 86 2174 87 2175 88 2176 89 2177 "Guayas. Opened for colonization in 2177 and colonized by seventeen groups of indigenous people of South America, Australia, Africa" 90 2178 91 2179 92 2180 93 2181 94 2182 95 2183 96 2184 97 2185 98 2186 99 2187 100 2188 101 2189 102 2190 Chariklo first claimed in 2190 by Trunken inc 103 2191 104 2192 105 2193 106 2194 107 2195 3rd.Clone war 108 2196 109 2197 Chariklo first claimed in 2190 by Trunken inc 110 2198 Good Company disbanded 2198, Year of the Gene Clone Attack 111 2199 Clone War ends "He Mang Planet settled Voyager 1space craft collected by the United Earth Ship Berlin in 2199 Pan Moon first visited by Commander Chi-Ling of United Earth in 2199 Pluto was officially settled in 2199" 112 2200 "2200 Year Nilfeheim starts piracy United Earth Science Vessel Kopernikus surveys Uranus Super Cruiser Concept established Freon Crisis 2200 Saturn Surveyed in 2200 Main Asteroid Mining reaches peak The Fist and Iron Age begins" 113 2201 114 2202 "BUCO Energy claims the planet in 2202 claims Saturn" 115 2203 116 2204 117 2205 118 2206 119 2207 "Pan Moon was claimed in 2207 Ugla Mohn leader of the Ult Intelligence Service dies 2207" 120 2208 121 2209 122 2210 2210 year Saturnians Join Union "Schwartz Industries Head Quarters moved from New York City to the Planet Mercury in 2210 2210 Saturnians join the Union" 123 2211 124 2212 125 2213 126 2214 127 2215 128 2216 129 2217 130 2218 131 2219 "John Smith dies in 2219 Feron/ United Earth War of 2219-2221 First Megaman Droids are built" FREON WAR 132 2220 Union Founded "United Earth, Saran and Pan Saran form the Union. The Ult join a few days later" 133 2221 "Duro Crete invented First Galactic Council officially disbands Freons cease to exist The United Stars Territory Defense Act of 2221 establishes the United Stars Navy. The Union Constitution is signed by all Representatives." Earth / Freon War 2220-2221 Earth / Freon War 2220-2221 134 2222 "United Earth Government holds its last meeting, the President of UE disbands the United Earth and Colonies Federation and each member individually decides if they want to be Union members or not. All United Earth Colonies and members decide to join. 166 Colonies and Communities join. Contact ships are dispatched to contact seek out the destinations of all Colonist Arks. A new planet is selected to be the new Union Center and named Pluribus Unum after a naming contest. Construction on the Sphere of Assembly begins after an Ult Design wins The first Union Military Combination Conference is held and the Rank structure and Citations/ medals is decided upon. " 135 2223 Year 2223 Queen Anubia XXI dies and Queen Hespotia is crowned Alrik Olafson dies 136 2224 GalCom is purchased by SII 137 2225 "Gunnar Olafson 2197-2225 Gunnar was born on Nilfeheim " 138 2226 First Jupiter Expediton 139 2227 "Jupiter Claimed by Shell/Exxon and first Floating pump stations for fuel production established. Union becomes first known civilization to directly colonize and utilize gas giants" 140 2228 141 2229 "Union Resolution established the USS prefix to all Union Fleet ships The Flying cross is declared as official United Stars Armed forced decoration First Guard of the United Stars Arm established Mother Moore's happy Orphanage opens on Mars First Clan wars on Nilfeheim" 142 2230 143 2231 "PSI Power act is ratified by the Assembly. The Earth Agency AXIOM is disbanded and becomes PSI LAB (predecessor for PSI Corps)" 144 2232 145 2233 146 2234 "First Clan War on Nilfeheim ends " 147 2235 148 2236 149 2237 "Sphere of Assembly Completed Presidents Villa completed Construction on SII Needle begun" 150 2238 "Queen Hespotia XVI declares herself a Union Citizen and is the first Saran Royal to complete Union School and make it mandatory for all Sarans regardless of stand. The Pan Saran follow and Mandatory Union School becomes the first of the “Union Citizen Laws” Rights and Duties of Union Citizens discussed, defined and ratified by Assembly" 151 2239 152 2240 "Fighter Jackets approved by decision of Admiral of the Fleet. Sphere of Assembly fully furnished and officially dedicated. Military Ranks defined and approved by Military Commission of the Assembly Phantas Colony contact re established Immortal in Office Act of 2240 defines the roles of Immortals in Office and is ratified" 153 2241 154 2242 155 2243 156 2244 157 2245 "Phantas Research Project declared Top Secret" 158 2246 159 2247 160 2248 161 2249 162 2250 Burg Wars on Nilfeheim errupt 163 2251 164 2252 165 2253 166 2254 167 2255 168 2256 169 2257 170 2258 171 2259 172 2260 173 2261 174 2262 175 2263 176 2264 177 2265 178 2266 179 2267 180 2268 181 2269 182 2270 183 2271 184 2272 185 2273 186 2274 187 2275 188 2276 189 2277 190 2278 191 2279 192 2280 193 2281 194 2282 195 2283 196 2284 197 2285 198 2286 199 2287 "Planet Pluto Base Tombaugh was established in 2287" 200 2288 "2288 Immortal Act again ratified" 201 2289 202 2290 "TSI disbanded. All Union Member Intelligence Services combined into NAVINT and the Assembly News Agency by an Assembly OBrock Mc Elligott named as Admiral of the Fleet USACIDC was established as a United States Army command in 2290 Uranus Expedition completed Wolf Resources starts business at Wolf 359 Union PSI Laws completed, defined at Sares Conference and ratified at Assembly (Saresii are not members yet) But were consulted as PSI experts" 203 2291 204 2292 205 2293 206 2294 207 2295 208 2296 209 2297 210 2298 Urilliua join the Union 211 2299 PLuto Colonized 212 2300 First Super cruisers built "Urilliua are to be left alone and want to be isolated (Union Resolution of 2300 declares the Urilliua space special Union protectorate" 213 2301 "Second Exodus Age/ Period Ends 13th Fleet Established" "M-0 Becomes official designation for the Milky Way galaxy Stick and Glue invented Arthur Swine and Dine Opens business " 214 2302 215 2303 216 2304 217 2305 218 2306 219 2307 220 2308 221 2309 222 2310 223 2311 224 2312 225 2313 226 2314 227 2315 228 2316 229 2317 230 2318 231 2319 232 2320 "Alakarr-Union War of 2320 begins " Alakarr-Union War of 2320 ends 233 2321 234 2322 235 2323 236 2324 237 2325 238 2326 239 2327 240 2328 241 2329 242 2330 "Wolf 359 The Federal Government established a High Security Penitentiary there in 2330 " 243 2331 244 2332 "Organization The Young Marines was founded in 2332" 245 2333 "The Sentient Clones and Machines Act of 2333 ratified by Assembly Decission etention, and Reservist Promotion Act of 2333 established and ratified by Assembly Decission" 246 2334 " Early Recruit allocation and training program for Union Youth in 2334 started" 247 2335 248 2336 249 2337 250 2338 251 2339 252 2340 253 2341 254 2342 255 2343 256 2344 257 2345 258 2346 259 2347 260 2348 261 2349 262 2350 "Aggresso Level Definition established by Professor Neugruber Kildare Class a 600 meter pre Uni Design retired in 2350 " 263 2351 264 2352 265 2353 266 2354 267 2355 268 2356 269 2357 270 2358 271 2359 272 2360 273 2361 274 2362 275 2363 276 2364 277 2365 278 2366 279 2367 280 2368 281 2369 282 2370 283 2371 284 2372 285 2373 286 2374 287 2375 288 2376 289 2377 290 2378 291 2379 292 2380 293 2381 294 2382 295 2383 296 2384 297 2385 298 2386 299 2387 300 2388 301 2389 302 2390 "2390 Year Nilfeheim becomes Union Member Holger Ragnarsson born Regional Department of Correction at Wolf 359 established" 303 2391 304 2392 305 2393 306 2394 307 2395 308 2396 309 2397 310 2398 311 2399 312 2400 "Bopho's Tribe rediscovered Nintey Floating Refineries on Jupiter" 313 2401 314 2402 315 2403 316 2404 317 2405 318 2406 319 2407 320 2408 321 2409 322 2410 323 2411 324 2412 Insane Robot Coup attempt of 2412 325 2413 326 2414 327 2415 328 2416 329 2417 330 2418 331 2419 332 2420 Gallia Planet settled 333 2421 334 2422 335 2423 336 2424 337 2425 338 2426 339 2427 340 2428 341 2429 342 2430 343 2431 344 2432 345 2433 346 2434 347 2435 348 2436 349 2437 350 2438 351 2439 352 2440 353 2441 354 2442 Super soldier crisis of 2442 355 2443 356 2444 357 2445 358 2446 359 2447 360 2448 361 2449 362 2450 363 2451 364 2452 365 2453 366 2454 367 2455 368 2456 369 2457 370 2458 371 2459 372 2460 373 2461 374 2462 375 2463 376 2464 377 2465 378 2466 379 2467 380 2468 381 2469 382 2470 383 2471 384 2472 385 2473 386 2474 387 2475 388 2476 389 2477 Holger Ragnarsson dies 390 2478 391 2479 392 2480 393 2481 394 2482 395 2483 396 2484 397 2485 398 2486 399 2487 400 2488 401 2489 402 2490 "Andorian Devil join the Union as a Member species in 2490" 403 2491 404 2492 405 2493 406 2494 407 2495 408 2496 409 2497 410 2498 411 2499 412 2500 "Space Fighter Doctrine introduced by Megaman Droid Program ends. Remaining Megaman droids moth balled" 413 2501 414 2502 "Maxwell System surveyed by Terran/Union Green Hell rediscovered" 415 2503 416 2504 417 2505 418 2506 419 2507 420 2508 421 2509 422 2510 423 2511 424 2512 425 2513 426 2514 427 2515 428 2516 429 2517 430 2518 431 2519 432 2520 433 2521 434 2522 435 2523 436 2524 437 2525 438 2526 439 2527 440 2528 441 2529 442 2530 443 2531 444 2532 445 2533 446 2534 447 2535 448 2536 449 2537 450 2538 451 2539 452 2540 453 2541 454 2542 455 2543 456 2544 457 2545 458 2546 459 2547 460 2548 461 2549 462 2550 463 2551 464 2552 465 2553 466 2554 467 2555 468 2556 469 2557 470 2558 471 2559 472 2560 "The Young Marine program was awarded the Fulcrum Shield in 2560" 473 2561 474 2562 475 2563 476 2564 477 2565 478 2566 479 2567 480 2568 481 2569 482 2570 483 2571 484 2572 485 2573 486 2574 487 2575 488 2576 489 2577 490 2578 491 2579 492 2580 493 2581 494 2582 495 2583 496 2584 497 2585 498 2586 499 2587 500 2588 501 2589 502 2590 503 2591 504 2592 505 2593 506 2594 507 2595 508 2596 509 2597 510 2598 511 2599 512 2600 340 Eduarda Sold to Celestial Real Estate in 2600. 513 2601 514 2602 515 2603 516 2604 517 2605 518 2606 519 2607 520 2608 521 2609 522 2610 523 2611 524 2612 525 2613 526 2614 527 2615 528 2616 529 2617 530 2618 531 2619 532 2620 533 2621 534 2622 535 2623 536 2624 537 2625 538 2626 539 2627 540 2628 541 2629 542 2630 543 2631 544 2632 545 2633 546 2634 547 2635 548 2636 549 2637 550 2638 551 2639 552 2640 553 2641 554 2642 555 2643 556 2644 557 2645 558 2646 559 2647 560 2648 561 2649 562 2650 563 2651 564 2652 565 2653 566 2654 567 2655 568 2656 Shiss: Hyzzwaz the 3rd aka The Bloody born 569 2657 570 2658 571 2659 572 2660 573 2661 574 2662 575 2663 576 2664 577 2665 578 2666 579 2667 580 2668 581 2669 582 2670 583 2671 584 2672 585 2673 586 2674 587 2675 588 2676 589 2677 590 2678 591 2679 592 2680 593 2681 594 2682 595 2683 596 2684 597 2685 598 2686 599 2687 600 2688 601 2689 602 2690 603 2691 604 2692 605 2693 606 2694 607 2695 608 2696 609 2697 610 2698 611 2699 612 2700 613 2701 614 2702 615 2703 616 2704 617 2705 618 2706 619 2707 620 2708 621 2709 622 2710 623 2711 "System Gore surveyed SII discovers the planet sized Organism Gore II " 624 2712 625 2713 626 2714 627 2715 628 2716 629 2717 630 2718 631 2719 632 2720 633 2721 634 2722 635 2723 636 2724 637 2725 638 2726 639 2727 640 2728 641 2729 642 2730 643 2731 644 2732 645 2733 "Hyzzwaz the 3rd aka The Bloody 2733 dies " 646 2734 647 2735 648 2736 649 2737 650 2738 651 2739 652 2740 653 2741 654 2742 655 2743 656 2744 657 2745 658 2746 659 2747 660 2748 661 2749 662 2750 663 2751 664 2752 665 2753 666 2754 667 2755 668 2756 669 2757 670 2758 671 2759 672 2760 673 2761 674 2762 675 2763 676 2764 677 2765 678 2766 679 2767 680 2768 681 2769 682 2770 683 2771 684 2772 685 2773 686 2774 687 2775 688 2776 689 2777 690 2778 691 2779 692 2780 693 2781 694 2782 695 2783 696 2784 697 2785 698 2786 699 2787 700 2788 701 2789 702 2790 703 2791 704 2792 705 2793 706 2794 707 2795 708 2796 709 2797 710 2798 711 2799 712 2800 "X101 become Council Member 2800-3594 USotG Fleet Command structure, established in 2800 " 713 2801 714 2802 715 2803 716 2804 717 2805 718 2806 719 2807 720 2808 721 2809 722 2810 723 2811 724 2812 725 2813 726 2814 727 2815 728 2816 729 2817 730 2818 731 2819 732 2820 733 2821 734 2822 735 2823 736 2824 737 2825 738 2826 739 2827 740 2828 741 2829 742 2830 743 2831 744 2832 745 2833 746 2834 747 2835 748 2836 749 2837 750 2838 751 2839 752 2840 753 2841 754 2842 755 2843 756 2844 757 2845 758 2846 759 2847 760 2848 761 2849 762 2850 763 2851 764 2852 765 2853 766 2854 767 2855 768 2856 769 2857 770 2858 771 2859 772 2860 773 2861 774 2862 775 2863 776 2864 777 2865 778 2866 779 2867 780 2868 781 2869 782 2870 783 2871 784 2872 785 2873 786 2874 787 2875 788 2876 789 2877 790 2878 791 2879 792 2880 793 2881 794 2882 795 2883 796 2884 797 2885 798 2886 799 2887 800 2888 801 2889 802 2890 803 2891 804 2892 805 2893 806 2894 807 2895 808 2896 809 2897 810 2898 811 2899 812 2900 813 2901 "The Science Corps is founded. The Galactic Survey Program is started. First dedicated Explorers built and dispatched" 814 2902 "Assembly Decision is made: Union Law is not applicable in Non Union Space (Union Privateer Discussion of 2902)" 815 2903 816 2904 817 2905 818 2906 819 2907 820 2908 821 2909 822 2910 823 2911 824 2912 825 2913 826 2914 827 2915 828 2916 829 2917 830 2918 831 2919 832 2920 833 2921 834 2922 835 2923 836 2924 837 2925 838 2926 839 2927 840 2928 841 2929 842 2930 "First Settlement established in 2930 Planet Holstin" 843 2931 844 2932 845 2933 846 2934 847 2935 848 2936 849 2937 850 2938 851 2939 "Space Kill Ribbon Awarded for the first time" 852 2940 853 2941 854 2942 855 2943 856 2944 857 2945 858 2946 859 2947 860 2948 861 2949 862 2950 863 2951 864 2952 865 2953 866 2954 867 2955 868 2956 869 2957 870 2958 871 2959 872 2960 873 2961 874 2962 875 2963 876 2964 877 2965 878 2966 879 2967 880 2968 881 2969 882 2970 883 2971 884 2972 885 2973 886 2974 887 2975 888 2976 889 2977 890 2978 891 2979 892 2980 893 2981 894 2982 895 2983 896 2984 897 2985 898 2986 899 2987 900 2988 901 2989 902 2990 Hoffman's World Colonized 903 2991 904 2992 905 2993 906 2994 907 2995 908 2996 909 2997 910 2998 911 2999 912 3000 913 3001 "Earth bases migration reaches its climax in 3001 After that very few Colonists numbering 1000-5000 a year migrate from Earth. The first Colonists leave from Old Earth Colonies (Such as Mars, Venus etc)" "SII moves its HQ to Corporate Planet Omni Haumea colonized Kansas System surveyed" 914 3002 "3002 Church of Odin opened its new main temple at Pluribus Unum. " "3002 Harper's Junction First Mining Camp established" 915 3003 916 3004 Planet Wichita colonized 917 3005 "Zero Stasis technology becomes commercially available " 918 3006 919 3007 920 3008 921 3009 922 3010 923 3011 924 3012 925 3013 926 3014 927 3015 928 3016 929 3017 930 3018 931 3019 932 3020 933 3021 934 3022 935 3023 936 3024 937 3025 938 3026 939 3027 940 3028 941 3029 942 3030 943 3031 944 3032 945 3033 946 3034 947 3035 948 3036 949 3037 950 3038 951 3039 952 3040 953 3041 954 3042 955 3043 956 3044 "Union Time Keeping Reform discussed and implemented with very limited success" 957 3045 958 3046 959 3047 960 3048 961 3049 962 3050 963 3051 964 3052 965 3053 966 3054 967 3055 968 3056 969 3057 970 3058 971 3059 972 3060 973 3061 974 3062 975 3063 976 3064 977 3065 978 3066 979 3067 980 3068 981 3069 982 3070 983 3071 984 3072 985 3073 986 3074 987 3075 988 3076 989 3077 990 3078 991 3079 992 3080 993 3081 994 3082 995 3083 996 3084 997 3085 998 3086 999 3087 1000 3088 1001 3089 1002 3090 1003 3091 1004 3092 1005 3093 1006 3094 1007 3095 1008 3096 1009 3097 1010 3098 1011 3099 1012 3100 "This is the year the Purple Throat Shiss of the 32 Outer Colonies of the Shiss Empire officially join the United Stars of the Galaxy. A new Union Flag is decided upon The Oromals join the Union Union Weapon EXOCET XXI introduced " 1013 3101 1014 3102 1015 3103 1016 3104 Union Shiss War begins Shiss War 1017 3105 1018 3106 1019 3107 1020 3108 1021 3109 1022 3110 "Sentient Clones and Machines Act of 2333 amended and ratified in 3110 " 1023 3111 1024 3112 "3112 Andorian - lost Ark Colonists Rediscovered - Join the Union" 1025 3113 1026 3114 1027 3115 1028 3116 1029 3117 1030 3118 Union Shiss War ends 1031 3119 1032 3120 Kazaleyontitivitch, Oromal King Dies 1033 3121 1034 3122 1035 3123 1036 3124 1037 3125 1038 3126 1039 3127 1040 3128 1041 3129 1042 3130 1043 3131 1044 3132 1045 3133 1046 3134 1047 3135 1048 3136 1049 3137 1050 3138 1051 3139 1052 3140 1053 3141 1054 3142 1055 3143 1056 3144 1057 3145 1058 3146 1059 3147 1060 3148 1061 3149 1062 3150 1063 3151 1064 3152 1065 3153 1066 3154 1067 3155 1068 3156 1069 3157 1070 3158 1071 3159 1072 3160 1073 3161 1074 3162 1075 3163 1076 3164 1077 3165 1078 3166 1079 3167 1080 3168 1081 3169 1082 3170 1083 3171 1084 3172 1085 3173 1086 3174 1087 3175 1088 3176 1089 3177 1090 3178 1091 3179 1092 3180 1093 3181 1094 3182 1095 3183 1096 3184 1097 3185 1098 3186 1099 3187 1100 3188 1101 3189 1102 3190 1103 3191 1104 3192 1105 3193 1106 3194 1107 3195 1108 3196 1109 3197 1110 3198 1111 3199 1112 3200 "Ross 128 Taurus Construction Started MBS Fatman Introduced 3200 Union Court Order permits residents of Green Hell to carry weapons of all types Planet Guayas becomes a Union Member Neptune Bio Chem University opens Union Connection Act is ratified with an Assembly vote and the Space Bus program begins. Saran Expedition to Quagmire Bog vanishes Fleet Reform 3200 New Time reform attempted in Fleet and fails The first Apache Gunship is delivered to the US Army " 1113 3201 1114 3202 1115 3203 1116 3204 1117 3205 1118 3206 1119 3207 1120 3208 1121 3209 1122 3210 "Immortal Lead Act discussed and ratified Psionic Power Registration Act requires everyones PSionic ability to be tested." 1123 3211 1124 3212 1125 3213 1126 3214 1127 3215 1128 3216 1129 3217 1130 3218 1131 3219 1132 3220 1133 3221 1134 3222 1135 3223 1136 3224 1137 3225 "First Tiny Tim Freighter built " 1138 3226 1139 3227 1140 3228 1141 3229 1142 3230 1143 3231 1144 3232 1145 3233 1146 3234 1147 3235 1148 3236 1149 3237 1150 3238 1151 3239 1152 3240 1153 3241 1154 3242 1155 3243 1156 3244 1157 3245 1158 3246 1159 3247 1160 3248 1161 3249 1162 3250 1163 3251 1164 3252 1165 3253 1166 3254 1167 3255 1168 3256 1169 3257 1170 3258 1171 3259 1172 3260 1173 3261 1174 3262 1175 3263 1176 3264 1177 3265 1178 3266 1179 3267 1180 3268 1181 3269 1182 3270 1183 3271 1184 3272 1185 3273 1186 3274 1187 3275 1188 3276 1189 3277 1190 3278 1191 3279 1192 3280 1193 3281 1194 3282 1195 3283 1196 3284 1197 3285 1198 3286 1199 3287 1200 3288 1201 3289 1202 3290 1203 3291 1204 3292 1205 3293 1206 3294 1207 3295 1208 3296 1209 3297 1210 3298 1211 3299 1212 3300 "Great efforts to rebuild and restore New York City to Pre Astro Conditions were undertaken in 3300 Derek has collected every issue of Galactic Geographic since 3300 (20,595 issues) most likely data copies" 1213 3301 1214 3302 1215 3303 1216 3304 1217 3305 1218 3306 1219 3307 1220 3308 1221 3309 1222 3310 1223 3311 1224 3312 1225 3313 1226 3314 1227 3315 1228 3316 1229 3317 1230 3318 1231 3319 1232 3320 1233 3321 1234 3322 1235 3323 1236 3324 1237 3325 1238 3326 1239 3327 1240 3328 1241 3329 1242 3330 1243 3331 1244 3332 1245 3333 1246 3334 1247 3335 1248 3336 1249 3337 1250 3338 1251 3339 1252 3340 1253 3341 1254 3342 1255 3343 1256 3344 1257 3345 1258 3346 1259 3347 1260 3348 1261 3349 1262 3350 1263 3351 1264 3352 1265 3353 1266 3354 1267 3355 1268 3356 1269 3357 1270 3358 1271 3359 1272 3360 1273 3361 1274 3362 1275 3363 1276 3364 1277 3365 1278 3366 1279 3367 1280 3368 1281 3369 1282 3370 1283 3371 1284 3372 1285 3373 1286 3374 1287 3375 1st Kermac / Union War breaks out "1st Kermac Union War" 1288 3376 1289 3377 1290 3378 1291 3379 1292 3380 1293 3381 1294 3382 1295 3383 1296 3384 1297 3385 1298 3386 1299 3387 1300 3388 1301 3389 1302 3390 1303 3391 1304 3392 1305 3393 1306 3394 1307 3395 1308 3396 1309 3397 1310 3398 1311 3399 1312 3400 "Fatman III Series introduced to Army and USMC The Union / Kermac war ended in 3400 with Admiral Stahl leading the first fleet in the Steel Broom Raid clear across the Kermac Space and is within reach of the Kermac Main World Kermac Prime. Political Pressure at the Assembly rises from a new political party called the Peace Hawks, to end the war. The Assembly votes to recall Stahl and the Fleet and sign a cease fire and non aggression pact with the Kermac. Hip Hollister is elected president of the United Stars. He is the party leader of the Peace Hawks." Phobos Moon stabilized by Wurgus Engineers "Peace Hawk Party Period" 1313 3401 "The Assembly calls Stahl for a Hearing and Stahl is accused of War Mongering and War crimes against “helpless” and peace loving Kermac. False evidence is presented claiming it was Stahl and his cohorts who started the war in the first place and committed unspeakable crimes against sentient beings. Stahl is declared guilty by a Tribunal Court and the Assembly votes 51 to 49 to sentence Stahl to a Penal Colony along with 3 other Admirals, the Marine Commandant and the former President Ron Webley." 1314 3402 "President Hollister orders all war criminals to be incarcerated or executed. 3000 Officers of the Union Fleet are executed. Stahl manages to steal a supply ship and escape his execution. He sends a message via GalNet to the Assembly with a sealed set of documents and declares that he will no longer be a Union Citizen and declares that if he ever comes back he would come back as an enemy. Admiral McElligott escapes the Purge by direct intervention of the Saran Queen. The Assembly agrees against the will of the Peace Hawks that McElligott never clamored for war and he remains Admiral of the Fleet. The day the 3000 Officers were executed is called the Bloody Sunday. T he President declares capital punishment outlawed and only to be used against War Mongering. The Fleet budget is cut to 10% and Ships are decommissioned, Weapon research outlawed and all Academies closed. The President and the Peace Hawks promises 10,000 years of peace. " 1315 3403 1316 3404 1317 3405 1318 3406 "Cherubim, Peter Baker and Phil Decker expose the Peace Hawk Party as a Kermac Spy operation and infiltration and the three are hunted by Government Agents. Kermac openly arrive on Pluribus and are declared the Friends of the Union." 1319 3407 1320 3408 1321 3409 1322 3410 "Dr. Isah the most beloved and respected Immortal speaks out and addresses the Assembly for the first time. He provides evidence that the Kermac started the war and that the Peace Hawk Party is a Kermac Spy Operation. The Kermac had used their inroads to destabilize the Assembly and were on the verge to detonate Solar Bombs (Purchased from the Wurgus) at Pluribus, Sol, Blue Moon, Thebes and SPQR. Dr. Isah also exposes the PSI slave projector the Kermac had installed in the Assembly Building. Just as the Assembly was about to vote on dissolving the Union and unite with the Galactic Council" 1323 3411 "The Assembly “awakes” and the truth is revealed to the Union as a whole. President Hollister and every lead member of the Peace Hawk party is arrested. Many of the members exposed as willing and free will collaborators. The Peace Hawk Party is outlawed and by the end of 3411 over 34,000 Peace Hawk Party members are executed. No Kermac inside the Union survives. But the Union is in no position to fight and punish the Kermac. The hard liners denounced their Union Citizenship (almost 12 Million) and demanded their own worlds. (They got Markan 1 and 2) The Pacers left the Union and settled there." 1324 3412 1325 3413 1326 3414 Dante Vento Born 3415 1327 3415 1328 3416 1329 3417 1330 3418 1331 3419 1332 3420 "Uss Illiad keel laid Cladis Class updated to Compacted Ultronit USS Maximus upgraded to Compacted Ultronit Armor" 1333 3421 "Corporate Wars" 1334 3422 "USS Yuiika keel laid Corporate Wars Start" 1335 3423 "USS Yuiika Christened by the Saran Queen Hepsut the XXIVth on December 21st 3423 " 1336 3424 1337 3425 1338 3426 1339 3427 1340 3428 1341 3429 1342 3430 Corporate Wars end 1343 3431 1344 3432 "3432 it again came to a Union wide decision process and 87 percent of all Union Citizens voted for the use of execution methods fitting to the crime." 1345 3433 1346 3434 1347 3435 1348 3436 1349 3437 1350 3438 1351 3439 1352 3440 1353 3441 1354 3442 1355 3443 1356 3444 "Galactic Scientific Magazine June 3444 features an article on Gore II" 1357 3445 1358 3446 1359 3447 1360 3448 1361 3449 1362 3450 1363 3451 1364 3452 1365 3453 1366 3454 1367 3455 1368 3456 1369 3457 1370 3458 1371 3459 1372 3460 "Uniform Design Doctrine discussed and decided upon the Assembly with a Decission to build Union ships in one design instead of having many designs from each society. First Wolfcraft Fighters delivered to Fleet" 1373 3461 1374 3462 1375 3463 "Cpt. Arrequin accepted commission to CO of the USS Yuiika on April 2nd, 3463." 1376 3464 1377 3465 1378 3466 1379 3467 3467, Dante was assigned to the USS Iliad 1380 3468 "USS Havard Missing in action since 3468 Hillburg Incident Occurs Uss Yuiika Missing in Action at Hillburg Incident" 1381 3469 1382 3470 1383 3471 1384 3472 1385 3473 1386 3474 1387 3475 1388 3476 1389 3477 1390 3478 1391 3479 1392 3480 1393 3481 1394 3482 1395 3483 1396 3484 1397 3485 1398 3486 1399 3487 1400 3488 1401 3489 1402 3490 Fatman Suit series retired 1403 3491 1404 3492 1405 3493 1406 3494 1407 3495 1408 3496 1409 3497 Twilight First Colonized in 3497 1410 3498 1411 3499 1412 3500 "Venus sends Representative to the Assembly and becomes independent from Earth in terms of Representation Somking tobacco becomes fashionable again" "by the Year 3500, the Non Cit Orphanage Business was more or less on its own" 1413 3501 "Union Time Keeping Reform of 3501 Again Time Keeping is an issue discussed by the Assembly and another reform is made. Standard Time is established" 1414 3502 1415 3503 1416 3504 1417 3505 1418 3506 1419 3507 1420 3508 1421 3509 1422 3510 1423 3511 1424 3512 1425 3513 1426 3514 1427 3515 1428 3516 1429 3517 1430 3518 1431 3519 1432 3520 1433 3521 1434 3522 1435 3523 1436 3524 1437 3525 1438 3526 1439 3527 1440 3528 1441 3529 1442 3530 1443 3531 1444 3532 1445 3533 1446 3534 1447 3535 1448 3536 1449 3537 1450 3538 1451 3539 1452 3540 1453 3541 1454 3542 1455 3543 "Splish-Splash Surveyed by Captain Johnson and Crew in 3543 " 1456 3544 1457 3545 1458 3546 1459 3547 1460 3548 1461 3549 1462 3550 1463 3551 1464 3552 1465 3553 1466 3554 1467 3555 1468 3556 1469 3557 1470 3558 1471 3559 1472 3560 1473 3561 1474 3562 1475 3563 1476 3564 1477 3565 1478 3566 1479 3567 1480 3568 1481 3569 1482 3570 1483 3571 1484 3572 3572 Y'All War begins 1485 3573 1486 3574 "Y'All Invasion " 1487 3575 1488 3576 1489 3577 1490 3578 1491 3579 USS Illiad repaired 1492 3580 "3580 Richard Stahl and his motley crew of 60 individuals return to the Milky Way Galaxy " 1493 3581 Stahl arrives at M-0 and fights for the Gragos and their Freedom 1494 3582 The Gragos war reaches climax - Stahl and the Gragos Rebels win 1495 3583 Stahl decides to stay witht he Gragos but hears that the Y’All have returned 1496 3584 Stahl fights the Vankaart and the Odysseys his ship gets destroyed 1497 3585 Stahl and his crew escape the Vankaart as the Gragos attack 1498 3586 Stahl recieves a ship from the Vankaar King 1499 3587 Stahl witnesses the fight between two “Demons” and gets involved 1500 3588 "Stahl nearly dead is nursed to health by Female “demon” Stahl learns about the Coven The Coven show Stahl where to find a “special ship”" 1501 3589 Stahl returns to the Union and fights the Y”All with his new ship 1502 3590 "The actual location of the Afonee home world was lost until 3590. USS Iliad First Union Built ship to receive Translocator Cannons and new TransDim Shields in 3590" 1503 3591 "Dr. Ignaz Nudelhoff Born 3591 The Y'All are defeated. The Narth reveal themselves." 1504 3592 "3592 4th Intergalactic War aka Union / Galactic Council War begins" "1 Million Plutonians die due to Kermac Sabotage" "4th Inter- galactic war" 1505 3593 "Immortal Act of 3593 A collection of laws proposed by Admiral Richard Stahl Added to the Existing laws" 1506 3594 X101 freed from Kermac control and join Union 1507 3595 X101 are welcome as Union Member Urilliua end isolation and become active members 1508 3596 1509 3597 "Doorstep Battle of 3597 at Barnards Star Lighthouse Battle past of Steel Broom fought Arsenal System - Captain Carla Lychhod emergency landing on Arsenal III Carla finds ""Something"" the Union finds so important it risks everything to guard and claim that system." 1510 3598 1511 3599 3599 4th Intergalactic War Ends "Peace Conference - Big Four and 72 Independent Species convene and Free Space Treaty is established It also gives the Union Control over Arsenal, Nome and Barrow System" 1512 3600 "First Union Carnival celebrated FATMAN XII last Fatman suit version for Army " 1513 3601 1514 3602 Category:Fragments